gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Brittany - Santana Beziehung
Die Brittany-Santana Beziehung ist eine romantische und freundschaftliche Beziehung zwischen Brittany Pierce und Santana Lopez, auch Brittana oder Santittany genannt. Überblick Santana ist Brittanys beste Freundin, des Weiteren haben die beiden auch eine sexuelle Beziehung. Bis zur zweiten Staffel hatte diese Beziehung nichts mit Liebe zu tun. Doch Brittany verwirrten ihre Gefühle und sie wollte darüber mit Santana reden, diese blockt am Anfang ab. Im späteren Verlauf der Folge gesteht Santana Brittany ihre Liebe, doch diese ist in dem Moment mit Artie zusammen und möchte ihn nicht verlassen. Als Brittany mit Artie Schluss macht gibt es zwar Hoffnung für die beiden, doch Santana hat Angst sich zu outen und die beiden bleiben vorerst nur Freunde. In der Folge New York sagt Brittany zu Santana, dass sie noch nie jemanden so sehr geliebt hat wie sie. Und all das zeigt ihr, dass eigentlich alles möglich ist. Staffel Eins 'April, April' In dieser Folge rennt Quinn aus dem Musikraum, wegen ihrer morgendlichen Übelkeit, welche mit ihrer Schwangerschaft zusammen hängt. Als Santana erneut auf Kurts Sexualität rumstochert, schaut sie noch zu Brittany, die an der anderen Seite steht. Später sieht mal, wie Brittany Santana massiert, als sie erfahren, dass Quinn schwanger ist. 'Spielverderberspiele' Brittany und Santana sind im Musikraum und umarmen sich bevor die Gruppen wieder voneinander getrennt werden. 'Balladen' Die beiden sind sehr erfreurt darüber das sie nun Balladen machen. 'Alles steht auf dem Spiel' Beiden sind am reden und laufen durch den Flur in der Schule und Brittany erzählt das sie ein Sex- Date mit Santana hat. Dieses Geständnis bringt alle zum schweigen. 'Hallo Hölle!' Santana spricht Finn auf ein Date an und Brittany möchte einfach nur Spaß machen während er zu sieht. 'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg' Sie halten Händchen beim Rollschuhe fahren mit April und dem Rest von den New Directions. Also Kurt A House Is Not A Home singt hat Santana ihren Kopf auf der Schulter von Brittany liegen 'Im Takt der Angst' Im Hintergrund von Sue's Interview nach dem Gewinn von den Cheerios, springt Santana zu Britany in die Arme und legt ihr Bein um sie herum. 'Triumph oder Trauer?' Also Puck und Will den Song Over the Rainbow singen legt Santana mal wieder ihren Kopf auf die Schulter von Brittany. Staffel Zwei 'Audition' Wärend Rachel What I Did for Love singt, legt Santana ihre Beine über Brittany's Beine und beiden legen ihr Hände auf die Beine darauf. 'Britney/Brittany' Also Brittany ihr Gründe für die Idee eines Britney Spears Song bringt, beginnt der Glee Club zu protestieren und Santana sagt zu allen das sie Brittany in Ruhe lassen sollen. Später unter Nakose beim Zahnarzt singen beide zusammen Me Against the Music. 'Grilled Cheesus' Als Brittany und Santana bei Couch Sylvester sitzen und erzählen das Kurt's Vater im Krankenhaus liegt wegen eines Herzinfaktes, basteln die beiden noch eine Karte für ihn. So lächelt Santana Brittany noch an. 'Duets' Machen die beiden ein bisschen rum auf dem Bett von Brittany. Brittany redet die ganze Zeit dabei und möchte mit ihr auch ein Duett singen. So hören die beiden auf und Santana sagt auch das sie es schlimm findet wie sie sich gerade gibt. Santana stellt auch klar das sie nicht in Brittany verliebt ist und sie nur mit ihr rummacht weil Puck im Knast ist. Brittany ist sichtlich verletzt. Später geht Santana auch Mercedes zu und die beiden singen ein Duett zusammen und Brittany nimmt Artie und mit ihm schläft sie auch. So verliert Artie seine Jungfräulichkeit an Brittany. Er singt kein Duett mit ihr und lässt sie allein im Flur stehen. 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show' Sind dabei wenn Carl Whatever Happened to Saturday Night? singt und tanzen auch fröhlich dazu. Als Emma Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me singt, singen die beiden im Background Vocals. 'Never Been Kissed' Nachdem Puck und Artie One Love (People Get Ready) gesungen haben, wurden Santana und Brittany auf ein Doppeldate mit den Jungs eingeladen. Die beiden sitzen nebeneinander und tauschen ihren Kaugummi aus. 'Special Education' Bei den Sectionals schlägt Brittany auf den Hintern von Santana und das kurz vor der performen von Valerie 'Silly Love Songs' Nachdem Rachel Santana beleidigt hat verlässt sie den Raum und Brittany folgt ihr um sie zu tösten. Bei Rachel's performen von Firework schauen sich beiden an. Am Ende der Nummer nimmt Brittany Santana an die Hand und die beiden tanzen zusammen. 'Comeback' Bei Sam's performen von Baby halten die beiden Händchen- 'Blame It on the Alcohol' Santana und Brittany sind bei der Rachel Berry House Party dabei und betrinken sich. Im betrunkenem Zustand trinkt Santana aus dem Bauchnabel von Brittany und Brittany muss Sam beim Flaschendrehen küssen. Nachdem Wochenende in der Schule beklagen sich alles über ihren Kater den sie haben. Da bringt Artie Bloody Mary mit und der soll helfen wegen den Kater und so trinken sie weiter. Zusammen performen sie Blame It (On The Alcohol) und Santana muss nach der performen weinen weil sie im betrunkenem Zustand die weinerliche Betrunkene ist. 'Sexy' Brittany erzählt Santana das sie warscheinlich Schwanger sei und dann später stellt sich heraus das sie einen Stroch eierlegen gesehen hat und deswegen dachte sie das sie Schwanger sei. Santana und Brittany sind zusammen bei Brittany zuhause und Brittany ist total verwirrt über die Beziehung die sie führen und so gehen wie beiden zu Holly Holliday und reden mit ihr darüber. Holly fragt ob jemand von den beiden lesbisch sei und Santana antwortet das sie beide ist aber bei Brittany denkt sie das sie Hetreo sei. So macht Holly den Vorschlag das die beiden einen Song singen sollten um über die Gefühle im klaren zu werden. Santana bittet Holly beim singen zu helfen und willigt ein. So singen sie zusammen Landslide und nachdem Lied umarmen sich Brittany und Santana. Später geht Santana zu Brittany und erklärt ihr das sie nun den Grund über ihr Verhalten gefunden hat. So erklärt sie das sie an keinen Jungen interessiert ist und mit Brittany zusammen sei will weil sie Brittany liebt aber Brittany antwortet da sie Santana auch liebe aber Artie auch und wird Santana abserviert. 'Original Song' Santana steht am Spind und versucht in Ruhe ihren Code einzugeben. Brittany kommt zu ihr und versucht sich zu entschuligen. Santana sagt zu ihr das es ihr Pech sei und so hatte sie dann einfach die Gelegenheit einen Heterosexuellen Song für Sam zu schreiben. In dem Moment kommt Sue und beleidigt die beiden und verschwindet als die beiden ihre Spinds öffneten und Dreck entgegen flogen. Später an den Regionals tanzen die beiden nebeneinander. 'Born This Way' Santana kommt auf die Idee sich als Prom Queen zu bewerben und das sie auch alle für sie wählen hat sie die Bully Whips mit Karofsky eröffnet. Brittany bringt ihr ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift "Lesbanese", dies sollte eigentlich Lesbisch heißen, da Santana eine Lesbe ist und noch nicht bereit sich zu outen. Da zeigt Santana auf ihrem T-Shirt stehen hat und davon ist Brittany nicht begeistert. Brittany fragt Santana warum nicht einfach dazu stehen kann und ihre wahren Gefühle zeigt. Santana anwortet das sie es einfach nicht kann. Daraufhin wird Brittany wütend und schmeißt das T-Shirt zu Santana hin und sagt zu ihr natürlich liebe ich dich aber du mich anscheind nicht genaug um dieses T-Shirt zutragen und dann nachher mit mir zu tanzen. Santana fühlt sich schuldig und trägt das T-Shirt doch und schaut bei der performen von Born This Way (Song) zu. 'Rumours' Brittany hat ihre eigene Internet Talk-Show wo sie Tina und Mercedes verrät das Santana für das andere Team spiele. An Tag danach schreibt die Schülerzeitung The Muckraker das Santana für das andere Team spiele und daraufhin geht Santana wütend auf Brittany zu und sagt ihr das es ihre Schuld sei das die es geschrieben haben. Danach trennen sich Artie und Brittany und Brittany geht zu Santana um sich von ihr trösen zu lassen. Später im privaten singt Santana für Brittany Songbird. Da fragt Brittany was mit Brad sei und Santana antwortet daraufhin das er zum Inventar dazu gehöre. Brittany und Santana liegen sich weinend in den Armen und Brittany fragt sie warum sie es nicht vor allen singen konnte. Sie meinte nur das sie es einfach nicht kann und noch nicht bereit dazu sei. Später wird Santana zu ihrer Beziehung zu David von Jacob interviewt und Brittany bekommt dies mit und schaut einfach nur traurig und enttäuscht zu Santana. 'Prom Queen' Santana ist mit Tina, Lauren, Brittany und Kurt bei der Prom Kleid auswahl und Santana bittet nach dem sie ihr Kleind aufgewählt Kurt noch zu einem Gespräch und Santana bittet Kurt den Schutz der Bully Whips an und so möchte sie noch Sympatiepunkt für die Wahl zu Abschulssballkönigin bekommen. Als die Wahl statt findet gewinnt ihr Partner David und sie verliert weil Kurt zu Ballkönigin gewählt wurde. Da rennt sie enttäuscht und traurig raus und Brittany folgt ihr. Sie versucht Santana zu beruhigen und sagt das alle schon gemerkt haben das sie sich anderst benimmt. Es gelingt ihr Santana zu beruhigen und sagt außerdem noch zu ihr das sie nur für Kurt da sein sollte weil es für ihn viel schlimmer ist als für sie es ist. 'New York' Santana klopt erst ewig an der Tür zum Badezimmer da Quinn noch drinn ist und als sie auf macht schreit Quinn Santana an das sie dies alles so nicht wollte. Da kommt Santana eine Idee und Quinn meinte nur das sie nicht darauf stehe, damit meinte sie einen dreier zwischen Frauen da Santana eine Lesbe ist. Santana schüttelt den Kopf und sagt dazu das sie dies nicht meine sondern einen neuen Haarschnitt zum Beispiel. Später an den Nationals tanzen zusammen Light Up The World. Als sie zurück in Ohio an der Schule sind kommt es zum Gespräch von den beiden. Santana hat eine Wodoopuppe in der Hand und sagt das dies Rachel sei aber Brittany findet dies einfach nur lächerlich. Daraufhin fragt Santana wie Brittany nur so ruhig bleiben kann. Brittany erklärt ihr das es nur Akzeptanz ging und Santana fragt noch was nun zwischen ihr und Brittany sei. Brittany antwortet ihr das Artie und sie nun getrennt sind. Deswegen sei auch alles möglich und sie sagt auch noch das sie Santana liebt und noch nie jemand so geliebt hat wie sie. Die beiden umarmen sich. Danach sind die beiden zum letzten treffen vor den Ferien. Kategorie:Beziehungen